Run Wild
by Me A Genius
Summary: One- Shot story. Melissa wants to do something different, she goes to a club and meets a hot girl.


Melissa Hastings lives in Cobble Hill is a neighborhood in the New York City borough of Brooklyn. Melissa used to live with her boyfriend named William but he moved out and broke up with Melissa. And Melissa is feeling hurt and heartbroken and she doesn't know what to do now. William broke up with Melissa because he said she was boring and always busy with work. William and Melissa had been dating for three years and they were in love.

Melissa is home drinking wine and she still isn't over William. She keeps checking her phone if he called or text but he didn't. Melissa gets on Facebook and she sees William has a new girlfriend and Melissa drinks more wine.

Then Melissa starts to think that tonight it will be different and she turns off her laptop. She gets in the shower and after she took a shower she starts to get dressed. She starts to put on make-up then starts to fix her hair and she looks in the mirror one more time. She puts on her leather jackets and leaves her apartment.

Melissa gets in a taxi and the driver drives her to a club called Lace Gentlemen's Club. The gentlemen club is in Times Squares and Melissa pays the driver then gets out of the taxi and she stands in front of the club.

''I.D.'' The bodyguard said and he is standing in front of Lace Gentlemen's club.

''Here'' Melissa said giving him the I.D. and he looks at it.

''You can go inside.'' The bodyguard said and gives her back the I.D.

Melissa goes inside the club and its high class style of club. The lights are dim and there two girls dancing and taking off their clothes on the stage, and there are guys getting lap dances and some guys cheering.

''So what do you want to drink?'' The female bartender said and she is wearing pink bikini outfit.

''Um let me get a margarita.'' Melissa said and the bartender starts to make the drink.

Emily just gave a guy a lap dance and walks away from him. She is wearing a black bikini with black heels and has glitter on her body. She hates giving lap dances to drunk guys but not many female customers come in the club. Emily walks to the bartender and starts to talk to her co-workers, and she does a shot of vodka with them. Emily just wants the night to go faster so she can go home.

Emily sees Melissa drinking at the bar alone and Emily can't stop staring at her. Emily walks up to Melissa and sits next to her and hopes she wants a lap dance.

''Hi.'' Emily said.

''Hi.'' Melissa said.

''Why is a beautiful girl like you drinking here alone?'' Emily said.

''I came alone.'' Melissa said and Emily starts to touch her hand.

''So what's your name beautiful.'' Emily said still touching her hand.

''Its Melissa and yours?'' Melissa said drinking her margarita.

''Its kitty. So do you want a lap dance?'' Emily said and puts her hand on Melissa's right thigh.

''Yeah sure.'' Melissa said.

''For a lap dance its twenty five dollars.'' Emily said.

''Twenty five dollars?'' Melissa said.

''I don't make the rules beautiful. So first time in a strip club?'' Emily said.

''Yeah it's my first time.'' Melissa said.

Then Emily whisper in Melissa's ear.

''Don't worry beautiful I will show you a good time.'' Emily whisper and moves away. When Emily whisper into Melissa's ear it made her body feel hot.

Emily take Melissa to the booth then Melissa sits down and she pays the twenty five dollars for the lap dance. A song starts to play and Emily starts to dance. Emily turns around and starts to move ass on Melissa's crotch and Melissa watch Emily's ass move up and down. She starts to put single dollar bills in Emily's panties then Emily turns around move her breasts close to Melissa's face.

Melissa gently touch Emily's thighs then Emily whisper in her ear again.

''Can't touch.'' Emily whisper in a sexy and kissed Melissa's jaw.

''Let's go somewhere private.'' Melissa whisper in Emily's ear.

''Follow me.'' Emily said.

Emily take Melissa to a private room where no one else see them. Melissa sits down on the leather couch and takes off her jacket, she watch the dancer walk to her in a sexy way. Emily can smell Melissa's Dior perfume and she loves how it smell on her.

''You can touch me all you want.'' Emily said kissing Melissa's jaw again.

''I want to see you dance again.'' Melissa said.

''Sure beautiful.'' Emily said.

Emily starts to dance again and she gets on Melissa and starts to grind on her. Melissa is hypnotized by Emily and she starts to touch Emily's breasts going down on to her ass.

 _Bitch better have my money!_

 _Y'all should know me well enough_

 _Bitch better have my money!_

 _Please don't call me on my bluff_

 _Pay me what you owe me_

 _Ballin' bigger than LeBron_

Emily starts to untie her bikini top and throws it on the floor and give Melissa a smirk. Melissa put more single dollar bills in her panties then Melissa run her finger between Emily's breasts.

 _Kamikaze if you think that you gon' knock me off the top_

 _Shit, your wife in the backseat of my brand new foreign car_

 _Don't act like you forgot, I call the shots, shots, shots_

 _Like blah, brrap, brrap_

 _Pay me what you owe me, don't act like you forgot._

The dancer stands in front of Melissa and she puts more money in the dancer's panties. Emily starts to pull her panties down slowly. Melissa is getting wet and she loves Emily's body and she wants Emily so badly but she knows she is just another costumer.

 _Turn up to Rihanna while the whole club fuckin' wasted_

 _Every time I drop I am the only thing you're playin'_

 _In a drop top, doin' hundred, y'all in my rearview mirror racin'_

 _Where y'all at? Where y'all at? Where y'all at?_

 _Like brrap, brrap, brrap._

Now the dancer is naked and she is grinding on Melissa and Melissa has her hands all over the dancer's body. Melissa starts to kiss the dancer's jaw down to her neck.

''Usually the costumers can't touch or kiss the dancers. But for you I will break the rules because I'm hypnotized by you.'' Emily said and giving Melissa small kisses on her neck.

''You are so hot.'' Melissa said and has her hands on the dancer's hips and she watches the dancer sway her hips.

''I'm really happy you came tonight.'' Emily said kissing Melissa's jaw then bites her earlobe and it made Melissa even more wet.

''I want you.'' Melissa said.

''I get off at three am and I would like to see you again later.'' Emily said.

''Meet at Renaissance New York Times Square Hotel.'' Melissa said.

''Yeah sure.'' Emily said.

''I will wait for you in the lobby.'' Melissa said.

''Can't wait.'' Emily said.

Emily puts the bikini back on and Melissa puts on her jacket back on. Melissa pay three hundred to Emily they smile at each other. Melissa leaves the club and Emily starts to work until three am.

* * *

Renaissance New York Times Square Hotel, set in Times Square, this upscale high-rise hotel is an eleven-minute walk from the Museum of Modern Art and a twelve-minute walk from Central Park. Melissa is waiting in the lobby and she is playing candy crush until Emily comes to the hotel.

''Hey beautiful.'' Emily said and they smile at each other.

''Hi.'' Melissa said.

Melissa pays for the room and they walk to the elevator and Melissa press the button. But three more people come in the elevator but Emily is standing behind Melissa. Emily makes sure the other people don't look then Emily starts to slide her hands under Melissa's shirt. Melissa starts to feel goose bumps then Emily starts to kiss Melissa's neck and she closed her eyes.

They go walk to their room 2409 and Melissa opens the door fast and Emily puts a sign on the door that says _please do not disturb_. Emily locks the door then Emily push Melissa against the wall and they kiss roughly. They start to rip each other's clothes off then they go to bed and Melissa lays down and Emily starts to crawl on top of her.

Emily puts Melissa's hair behind her left ear and gently touch her jaw with her finger. Emily starts to kiss Melissa gently and filled with passionate and Melissa puts her arms around Emily's back. Melissa never felt like this and not even with William, the way Emily kissed her made her body hot and she felt she was on cloud nine. Emily starts to kiss her jaw going down to her shoulder and Melissa close her eyes and licks her lips. They start to kiss again and Melissa bites Emily's bottom lip.

''Fuck.'' Emily said.

''I need you.'' Melissa said kissing Emily.

''I'm not going nowhere.'' Emily said looking into Melissa's eyes and they kiss again.

Emily didn't wanted to stop kissing or stop touching Melissa. Then Melissa starts to suck Emily's pulse point and Emily closed her eyes and lets out soft moans. Emily felt her body was on fire of the way Melissa kiss her body, Emily never felt like this with another girl.

''Wait.'' Emily said.

''Something wrong?'' Melissa asked confused.

''No everything is perfect. My name is not Kitty and my real name is Emily.'' Emily said.

''I like that name.'' Melissa said and they smile at each other. Melissa called room service then minute later the waiter brings whip cream, champagne and strawberry.

Emily starts to suck on Melissa's breasts and she starts to moan Emily's name. And Emily starts to kiss every part of Melissa's body and she wasn't going to rush this, Emily will make love to Melissa as if they were in their honeymoon. Emily starts to suck on Melissa's breasts then slide her fingers inside her then Melissa buck her hips up and down and moans loud. Emily feel Melissa's wetness on her fingers and Emily doesn't stop she starts to fast and hard.

Emily takes out her fingers and she grab a strawberry then feeds it to Melissa. Then Melissa puts a strawberry in her mouth and Emily starts to kiss Melissa, then Emily eats the strawberry. She grabs the whip cream and sprays straight line on Melissa's body then Emily starts to kiss her neck going down slowly, Emily starts to kiss Melissa's thighs and licks her wet folds. Emily slide her tongue inside her and Melissa arch her back, Emily move her tongue up and down and push it deep inside. Emily suck and bite Melissa's wet folds and Melissa grab Emily's hair tight. Melissa moans louder and moans Emily's name over and over.

''Fuck I'm going to cum.'' Melissa moans.

''Let go.'' Emily said.

Melissa pull Emily on top of her and they start to kiss rough. Then Emily starts to grind on Melissa and Emily suck on Melissa's bottom lip. Melissa puts her hands on Emily's ass and Emily squeezed Melissa's breasts hard, again Emily slide her fingers inside her and she starts to go deep and hard. Emily hits Melissa's g-spot and Melissa couldn't hold it any longer and she had to cum.

''Open your eyes beautiful.'' Emily said giving her soft kisses on her jaw.

''Wow.'' Melissa said breathing hard.

''You liked it?'' Emily said.

''I loved it and it was hot.'' Melissa said kissing Emily.

''Yeah I loved it too.'' Emily said.

''Your turn.'' Melissa said and they kiss again.

Emily lies on her back and Melissa is on top of her and Emily move her hands all over Melissa's body. Melissa starts to suck on Emily's breasts and she swirl her tongue around the nipple and Emily loved it. Then Melissa starts to suck on Emily's pulse point hard, she stops and starts kiss her neck going down to her stomach. Melissa licks Emily's stomach.

Melissa starts to suck on Emily's wet folds and Emily arch her back. Emily starts to moan Melissa's name loud and Melissa suck and bite her wet folds. Melissa push her tongue inside and starts to lick fast then she slide three fingers inside her. Emily grab on to the bed sheets hard and close her eyes then starts to moan louder. Melissa is moving her fingers and tongue fast and she liked how Emily taste.

Emily cum but Melissa doesn't stop. Melissa keeps going and she moves her fingers deep and Emily starts to buck her hips up and down. Melissa doesn't stop until Emily cum again. Melissa starts to kiss Emily's thighs and starts to suck on her thigh and her fingers are still moving fast and deep inside Emily.

''Oh my fucking god. Fuck don't stop please Melissa don't stop.'' Emily moans louder.

Melissa doesn't say anything she just smirks. Melissa move her fingers deeper inside her then starts to go fast and Emily can't stop moaning louder.

''Fuck!'' Emily moans louder and cum for the second time.

Melissa takes out her fingers and lays next to Emily. They are breathing hard and smile at each other again.

''Wanna get in the bathtub together?'' Melissa said.

''Yeah in little bit I can't feel my legs.'' Emily said and they laugh.

''How old are you?'' Melissa said.

''I'm twenty two, you?'' Emily said.

''I'm thirty one.'' Melissa said.

''You are still beautiful.'' Emily said and she kiss Melissa said.

Couple minutes later they get in the bathtub and it's filled with bubbles. They are drinking champagne and eating strawberry then feed each other strawberries. Melissa rub soap all over Emily's breasts and everywhere, then Emily makes bubble mustache and Melissa starts to laugh.

Later they get out of the bathtub and start to dry each other with the towels. Then they cuddle on the bed and they start to talk and they are getting to know each other on the small stuff. They don't talk about each other personal lives they mostly talk about movies, food and music. They talk late until they fall asleep holding each other.

It's early in the morning and Melissa wakes up and sees Emily is still sleeping. Melissa checks her phone and gets a text from Spencer and it says,

 _From Spencer: mom is in the hospital. Where r u?_

Melissa gets worried and starts to get dressed fast. Then Melissa write a note saying she had to go but Melissa forgets to write her phone number. Melissa puts money the night stand so Emily can use it to go home then Melissa leaves the hotel room.

An hour later Emily wakes up and she sees Melissa left. Emily reads the note and sees the money but she is sad because she wanted to see Melissa again. Emily feels hurts because she thinks Melissa sees her a prostitute. Emily starts to get dressed and goes home.

Emily lives with her roommate Aria but she is sleeping now. Emily just starts to make coffee and starts to think about everything in her life. She never had it easy growing up because she grew up poor and her parents always tried their best to take care of Emily.

Emily started to strip because it was easier to make fast money. Aria is a stripper too and some nights they work together other nights they don't work together. But Aria is like a sister to Emily and they always protect each other and Aria is not dating anyone.

 _-Two weeks later-_

Emily is really hurt because she still haven't seen or heard from Melissa. But Emily thinks Melissa only used her for sex and it made Emily feel low. Tonight Emily and Aria are working together and Emily doesn't stop thinking about Melissa all night.


End file.
